Something Impossible
by Alis Clow
Summary: Draco Malfoy destrói a capa de invisibilidade de Harry e Dumbledore dá um ultimato: ou ele faz por merecer o perdão de Harry, ou está expulso da escola. O problema é quando os grifinórios resolvem ajudar Harry...


**Something Impossible **

**Autora: **Cassandra Claire

**Tradutora: **Alis Clow

**Beta: **Arwen Mione

— Draco Malfoy – disse Dumbledore, olhando intencionalmente por cima de seus oclinhos dourados – em todo o tempo em que você esteve nesta escola, muitas e variadas foram suas depredações e suas ofensas contra todos aqueles que Hogwarts estima. Em geral, tenho olhado para o outro lado. Garotos serão garotos, apesar de tudo. Eu lembro em meus dias...

Dumbledore prosseguiu em contar em muito longa história sobre uma cabra, uma bolsa de salamandras e um sextanista da Lufa-Lufa. Draco desligou-se com a facilidade de anos de prática. As histórias do diretor não terminavam bem e eram sempre irritantemente centradas em cabras **(N/T: O.o O que ela quer dizer? Que o Dumby tem tara por cabras?)**. Ele deixou sua mente vagar de volta até a tarde, a expressão no rosto de Potter quando ele –

— Não dê esse sorriso afetado para mim, senhor Malfoy! – Dumbledore gritou de repente.

Draco pulou, e o olhou de cara feia. Por que todo mundo sempre dizia a ele que ele estava sorrindo afetadamente quando ele estava apenas _sorrindo_? Só porque seus lábios tinham o hábito de se curvar levemente na esquerda. Pessoalmente Draco achava que aquilo era terno.

— Desculpe, diretor.

— Você destruiu a Capa de Invisibilidade de Harry Potter hoje. – disse Dumbledore – Um cruel e impensado ato de vandalismo.

— Ele a estava usando para me espiar no banho. – disse Draco.

— Eu duvido muito disso.

— Bem, ele poderia estar – disse Draco – Nenhum dos outros estudantes tem uma Capa de Invisibilidade. Por que Potter deveria ter?

— Porque era uma relíquia de família passada por seu pai. – disse Dumbledore.

— Bah – disse Draco – No caso de você não ter notado, Professor, Potter e eu temos uma rivalidade. Eu sou seu nemesis1. Para ser um nemesis produtivo, eu tenho que colocar alguma coisa em perigo. Eu não vejo como eu poderia colocar alguém em perigo se eu não posso nem ver. Eu só estava tentando nivelar o jogo.

— Você não é seu nemesis – disse Dumbledore, que estava ficando um pouco vermelho em volta das orelhas – Voldemort é seu nemesis.

Draco se sentiu insultado.

— Então, o que eu sou?

— Você está a ponto de ser expulso, meu garoto. – disse Dumbledore – É isso que você é.

Draco ficou horrorizado.

— Expulso! Você não pode me expulsar! Eu sou um Malfoy! Nós temos ido para Hogwarts por gerações! Se eu for expulso, minha família seria envergonhada e desonrada!

— Porque seu pai tem vínculos pessoais próximos com Lorde Voldemort não causa vergonha e desonra a sua família?

— São vínculos muito impessoais – Draco apontou arrogantemente – Uma mera troca de cartões no Natal.

Dumbledore o ridicularizou.

Draco se sentiu irritado. Ele odiava ser ridicularizado.

— Minha educação é muito importante para mim, diretor. – ele protestou desesperadamente.

— Eu tenho ouvido que há alguns excelentes programas na manutenção agrícola na escola politécnica local. – disse Dumbledore – Eu estou certo de que você adoraria a carreira de Fazendeiro trouxa. Os macacões cairiam bem em você

Draco cambaleou e se segurou na ponta da mesa, procurando suporte.

— Tem que ter algo que eu possa fazer. Eu farei qualquer coisa.

— Você pode se desculpar com Harry Potter. – disse Dumbledore.

— Claro. Ótimo. Eu enviarei um bilhete.

— Não. – disse Dumbledore. – Você se desculpará a ele no Salão Principal, esta tarde, na frente de todos os estudantes, e na minha. Eu o estarei observando, senhor Malfoy. E é melhor que seja um bom pedido de desculpas. – ele adicionou. – Você deve realmente merecer seu perdão, senhor Malfoy, ou expulso você será. **(N/T:Mestre Yoooooodaaaaaaa! XD) **Já é tempo de você aprender humildade. Além do que – ele adicionou com uma enorme piscadela – já é tempo de você aprender a rastejar, seu pequeno imbecil.

Draco estava horrorizado.

— O que?

— Eu disse que isso é tudo, senhor Malfoy, obrigado. – Dumbledore sorriu brandamente.

— Isso foi o que eu achei que você tinha dito. – resmungou Draco.

Sentado no Salão Principal, Draco olhava miseravelmente para a mesa da Grifinória. O almoço estava perto de acabar e ele mal foi capaz de engolir metade de seu bife de sua torta de rim. O gigantesco horror de ter de pedir desculpas a Harry Potter levantou-se antes dele, como uma enorme, horrível coisa. Ele engasgou-se e largou seu garfo com um gemido de agonia.

— Se você não for comer sua torta, posso tê-la? – perguntou Goyle, tirando os olhos brevemente de sua cópia de "Being and Nothingness".

Draco virou-se para ele.

— Rápido, Goyle, me apunhale com seu garfo. Se eu estou horrivelmente ferido, Dumbledore não pode possivelmente me expulsar por não me desculpar com Potter.

Goyle balançou a cabeça.

— Mas aí ele _me_ expulsaria.

— Eu falhei em ver seu lado. – disse Draco

— Oh, apenas vá e faça isso, Draco. – disse Pansy, dando a ele um olhar superior através da mesa. – Potter é um fraco. No segundo em que você se desculpar, ele vai entortar como uma fivela barata.2

Com outro gemido, Draco empurrou sua cadeira para trás e atravessou o Salão, ensaiando as desculpas sob sua respiração.

— Olá, Potter. Desculpe-me. Yeah. Desculpe por nós termos sequer nos conhecido. Desculpe por sua cara idiota. – ele suspirou – Isso nunca vai funcionar.

Os grifinórios tinham evidentemente sabido de sua punição, porque metade deles estava sentado a mesa quando ele chegou até lá, sorrindo maliciosamente para Draco como gárgulas. Estava o magricelo Weasel, e sua namorada sangue-ruim, a irmã cabeça-vermelha do Weasel, e um bando de outros amigos de Potter e companhia. O garoto-que-sobreviveu-para-irritar-Draco-Malfoy mal era visível entre Dean Thomas e Simas Finnegan. Ele parecia surpreendentemente nervoso e subjugado.

Draco parou a uns trinta centímetros da mesa.

— Eu preciso falar com Potter. – ele disse – Os outros caiam fora.

O Weasel deu a ele um olhar superior.

— Eu não estou muito certo de que Harry está disponível para falar com você. – ele olhou para a garota sentada ao seu lado – Hermione, você poderia perguntar a Harry se ele está afim de falar?

Harry tossiu.

— Eu posso falar. – ele disse – Eu não estou incomodado. – ele sorriu para Draco sobre a cabeça de Gina, um tímido sorriso de quebrar o coração cheio de charme e vulnerabilidade. – Olá, Malfoy.

Draco o encarou com ódio.

— Divertindo-se com a minha humilhação, seu bastardo sádico?

Os olhos verdes de Harry arregalaram-se.

— Eu não estou –

Hermione acotovelou Harry severamente.

— Cala a boca, Harry. Ele deveria se desculpar.

— Mas ele realmente não precisa – Harry começou – Eu realmente –

Gina tampou a boca de Harry com a mão.

— O que o Harry quer dizer é que você não deve acreditar que vai sair desta só com desculpas. – ela completou.

— É isso aí. – disse Dean Thomas orgulhosamente – Nós ouvimos o que Dumbledore disse. Você deve merecer o perdão de Harry.

— É isso aí – Simas disse – Eu acho que um pouco de humilhação deve servir.

Harry empurrou a mão de Gina para longe.

— Não, está tudo bem, verdade! Ele não tem que fazer nada!

Hermione lançou um olhar a Harry.

— Você não quer ver Malfoy de joelhos?

Harry ficou vermelho-escuro violento e parecia incapaz de pensar numa resposta. Draco se perguntou rapidamente o que diabos estava errado com ele. Talvez ele estivesse sem fala por conta da raiva. Draco decidiu que era melhor agir antes que Potter ficasse mais irritado. Ele juntou as mãos no lado do corpo e encarou reto à frente.

— Eu-sinto-muito-por-ter-posto-fogo-na-sua-capa-de-invisibilidade-e-aí-sentar-em-cima-de-você-e-tentar-alimentá-lo-com-as-cinzas. Foi estúpido. Pronto, acabei. Posso ir?

Harry o encarou com os olhos úmidos.

— Eu te perd –

Harry foi interrompido na metade por Dean Thomas, que se sentou em cima dele.** (N/T: E é por frases como essa, que a tradutora que vos fala deixa a imaginação fértil e tarada voar... XD)**

— Eu não acho que suas desculpas vão acabar com isso, Malfoy. – disse Thomas, com certo prazer – Eu acho que nós precisamos de um pouco mais.

Draco estava aflito.

— Mais como o quê?

— Como tarefas – disse Gina – Eu acho que Harry deveria te dar algumas tarefas.

— Malfoy deveria dar um beijo francês3 num hipogrifo. – disse Simas Finnegan,

— Ou no Snape. – disse Gina

— Ele deveria ter de correr de lado a lado do Salão Principal de fio-dental. – disse Dean.

— Wah. – disse Harry, fracamente.

— Eu preferiria cortar minha própria cabeça fora. – Draco anunciou.

— Isso pode ser arranjado. – Rony disse sombriamente.

Draco não gostou da maneira que Weasley estava acariciando sua faca de manteiga. Ele disse afobadamente.

— Se Potter tem alguma coisa que ele quer que eu faça, ele pode dizer.

Todos olharam para Harry.

— Ele poderia me ajudar a pintar galpão de quadribol da Grifinória amanhã. – Harry sugeriu fracamente. Ele parecia um pouco sem fôlego, sem dúvida resultado de Dean estar sentado nele.

— Ótimo. – Draco disse.

— Sem camisa. – adicionou Gina.

— _Sem camisa? _– disse Draco - Por quê?

Harry enterrou seu rosto nos braços.

— Eu estou _tão_ humilhado. – ele disse numa voz abafada.

— Porque – disse Hermione apressadamente – Eu estou apaixonada por você, Malfoy.

— Eu achei que você estava namorando o Weasel – disse Draco, com algum interesse.

— Ela está. – disse Rony – Estranhamente, de qualquer forma, eu não ligo para a ilícita paixão dela por você.

— Ele é muito compreensivo. – disse Hermione.

Draco olhou Rony com piedade.

— Que péssimo ser você, Weasel.

Rony deu de ombros.

— Não sou eu que vai pintar o galpão da grifinória sem camisa amanhã, Malfoy. – ele apontou.

— Eu queimo horrivelmente no Sol. – Draco choramingou – Minha pele é delicada.

Gina sorriu docemente para ele.

— Melhor trazer protetor solar.

Os grifinórios já estavam no galpão de quadribol quando Draco chegou no dia seguinte, usando nada além de um par de jeans e uma horrível expressão de mal-humor. Roy, Simas, Dean e as garotas estavam todas sorrindo maliciosamente para ele quando ele se aproximou. Harry simplesmente o encarou com a boca aberta. Draco notou com algum interesse que Hermione estava agarrando Harry pelas costas de sua camisa. Talvez ela estivesse preocupada que ele, consumido pela raiva, pudesse saltar sobre Draco e começar a bater com sua cabeça no chão? Apesar de tudo, Draco pensou, ela está apaixonada por mim.

Ele deu a ela um olhar quente.

— Bem, aqui estou. Sem camisa. Meus músculos resplandecendo ao Sol.

— Eu notei – disse Hermione – Rony, você poderia dar a ele a balde e o pincel?

Draco fez bico.

— Eu não poderia apenas ficar aqui e posar?

— Você sabe – começou Harry.

— Cala boca, Harry – disse Rony, e empurrou o balde e o pincel para Draco. – Faça isso, Malfoy.

Draco olhou impertinentemente para a lata de tinta.

— Vermelho. Eu fico horrível de vermelho.

Pintar o galpão foi surpreendetemente tranqüilizante. Draco deixou sua mente vagar. Ele pensou em coisas horríveis que poderia fazer a Potter quando tudo isso acabasse. Talvez ele devesse por Blast-Ended Skrewts na sua cama, ou golpeá-lo na cabeça com um pedaço de madeira e empurrá-lo no lago. Idealmente, claro, ele teria gostado de vencê-lo no quadribol, mas depois de seis anos sendo inteiramente derrotado em todas as partidas Draco tinha se tornado filosófico sobre suas chances. Maldito Potter e sua Firebolt. Maldito seu ligeiro, flexível corpo que o fazia um excelente Apanhador. Era dificilmente justo que ele fosse tão absolutamente flexível –

Uma leve comoção entre os grifinórios induziu Draco a olhar sobre seu ombro curiosamente. Eles pareciam engajados em um curioso ritual. Alguns deles empurravam Harry para o galpão. Harry deu alguns passos em direção a Draco, então aparentemente pensou melhor e fez uma espetacular fuga pela liberdade. Outros de seus amigos o perseguiam e retomavam-no, e então empurravam-no em direção a Draco novamente. Era tudo muito misterioso e Draco se pegou desconcertado. Ele se virou e os encarou curiosamente.

— Eu não posso dizer que os culpo por quererem se livrar de Potter tanto. – ele chamou finalmente – Mas vocês não estão fazendo um trabalho muito efetivo.

— Cala a boca, Malfoy. – disse Gina, e deu outro empurrão em Harry.

Arrastando os pés nervosamente, Harry foi até o galpão e ficou ao lado de Draco.

— Malfoy, você gostaria, ah, de uma mão?

Draco o olhou incrédulo.

— O quê?

— Eu só estava pensando que você provavelmente terminaria isto um pouco mais rápido se eu o ajudasse. – Harry disse, indicando o galpão de quadribol com um aceno da mão.

— Sim, e eu provavelmente ganharia mais jogos de quadribol se você caísse morto, mas você nunca me obrigou antes. – disse Draco de mal-humor – Corta essa, Potter. Eu sei que você só veio aqui para me ridicularizar em meu desespero e humilhação.

Harry revirou os olhos.

— Você é completamente paranóico, sabia?

Draco emergiu o pincel na lata.

— Só estou sendo realista. Eu quero dizer, nós somos inimigos mortais, não somos?

Harry coçou a orelha.

— Bem, eu acho, eu suponho. Yeah. – ele soava consideravelmente não entusiasmado. – você se sentiria menos, eu não sei, ridicularizado, se eu fizer os outros irem embora.

Draco estava confuso.

— Isso não acaba com o propósito disso aqui? E Hermione? Eu achei que ela quisesse me olhar.

— Não é saudável para ela ficar excitada. Ela pode ter um ataque.

Draco pensou nisso.

— Eu entendo sua intenção. Talvez seja prudente mostrar a pobre, desiludida mulher alguma misericórdia.

— Absolutamente. – Harry acenou claramente a seus amigos – Vocês! Vão embora!

Conforme os grifinórios vagavam de volta num grupo cheio de risinhos zombeteiros, Draco notou os braços de Rony atirados em volta dos ombros de Hermione. "_Eu tenho pena de você, Weasel". _Draco pensou, "_ela nunca o amará como me ama". _

Ele se voltou para Harry, que o observava com um sorriso amigável em sua face. "_Tentando abaixar minha guarda", _Draco resmungou consigo mesmo, sombriamente.

— Se você só está tentando me ter sozinho, e assim me torturar e extrair segredos dos Comensais da Morte, isso não funcionará. – ele informou ao garoto de cabelos escuros.

Harry piscou.

— Malfoy, você não sabe nenhum segredo dos Comensais da Morte.

— É possível.

— Ah, é? Diga um.

— Angus McNaria gosta de se vestir de mulher. Todos acham que o pai de Pansy Parkinson deixou sua mãe por um pastor de cabras boliviano, mas na verdade foi por uma das cabras. Avery Nott paga a mulheres estranhas para espancá-lo. Zacharias Goyle esmaga Fizzing Whizbees e os bebe para ficar doidão. Oh, e o Lorde das Trevas é um grande fã de balé. Ele fez meu pai conjurar todo o set de O Lago dos Cisnes da Casa do Balé Real e instalar na Mansão. Sempre duas vezes por mês ele vem e executa a dança do Cisne agonizante.

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Eu continuou certo. Esses são uns segredos.

Draco o olhou furioso.

— Isso é _por dentro do conhecimento dos Comensais da Morte._

— Eu odeio fazer você cair na real, Malfoy, mas dificilmente é um segredo que os seguidores de Voldemort são um bando de enlouquecidos.

— Você não estará rindo quando eles dançarem no seu túmulo com botas pregadas4. – disse Draco.

— Não – disse Harry – provavelmente não, porque eu estarei morto.

Draco sentiu-se repentinamente mal-humorado, o que o deixou irritado. Ele olhou com raiva para Harry.

— Eu estou com sede. – ele reclamou – Eu estou provavelmente desidratado e com envenenamento pela tinta. Eu posso morrer. Pense em o quão idiota você vai parecer se tiver me matado.

Harry bufou.

— Eu trouxe água, Malfoy. – ele produziu uma garrafa azul de plástico do bolso de suas vestes e passou para Draco. – Aqui,

Draco apanhou a garrafa antes que Harry pudesse pensar melhor no gesto, desatarraxou a tampa, e derramou sobre sua cabeça. Isso grudou seu cabelo loiro platinado na sua testa, respingou sobre seu peito nu, desceu pelo exposto, definido abdômen e unindo-se em seus quadris, um pouco acima do cós da calça jeans.

— Ah, meu Deus. – disse Harry, que parecia que ia desmaiar.

Draco olhou para ele curiosamente.

— O que há de errado com você, Potter?

— Vapor da tinta. – Harry disse com uma voz estrangulada.

— Tinta incomoda você? – Draco perguntou.

Harry assentiu fervorosamente. Ele ainda parecia que ia desmaiar.

— Muito.

Uma idéia veio a Draco. Era uma má idéia, e ainda gloriosamente atraente. Ele cuidadosamente pôs a garrafa de água no chão, e pegou a lata de tinta aberta e a levantou lentamente.

— Hey, Potter. – ele disse.

Harry olhou para ele esperançosamente.

— Sim?

Draco derrubou a lata de tinta na sua cabeça.

Ninguém quis sentar-se perto de Draco no jantar, claramente porque ele ainda pingava tinta dourada e vermelha. Harry tinha, como era esperado, reagido não tão bem em ter aproximadamente um galão de tinta escarlate jogado em sua cabeça. Ele agarrou a tinta amarela e arremessou em Draco. Draco o socou. Harry socou de volta. Eles se atracaram, rolando em volta do campo de quadribol, espirrando tinta em todo o lugar, e em algum lugar no caminho Draco rasgou a camisa de Harry, o que só parecia justo, de verdade. Era tudo total e normalmente satisfatório, Draco pensou com um sorriso afetado. Apenas dois garotos seminus rolando através do campo, sujando um ao outro de tinta. O sorriso de Draco estremeceu.

— Como você está se sentindo, Draco? – Crabbe perguntou, empurrando para o lado as palavras cruzadas que ele estava fazendo a caneta.

— Heterossexual, obrigado. – disse Draco rapidamente.

Goyle piscou.

— O quê?

— Excepcional – disse Draco – Eu me sinto excepcional.

Crabbe franziu a testa.

— Gênero na parte de Essex, três letras.5

— Sex, claro. – disse Goyle – Sinceramente, Crabbe.

Draco brincou irritadamente com seu garfo.

— Estúpidos e violentos vocês são. – ele murmurou. – Vocês não podem se lembrar de agir de forma estúpida? Para mim?

— Oh, tudo bem. – disse Crabbe com pesar. Ele fez uma bola com suas palavras cruzadas e a comeu. – Melhor?

— Muito.

— Então Potter perdoou você? – Goyle perguntou.

— Certamente não – disse Dean Thomas, que tinha aparecido ao lado do ombro de Draco como um sinal de más notícias. – Não depois de sua atuação com as tintas, Malfoy.

Draco o olhou furioso, ressentido através de seus cílios endurecidos de tinta.

— Por que ele o mandou aqui? Muito covarde para vir ele mesmo?

— Ele está enfurecido. – disse Dean sombriamente – Não o confiaríamos para ficar perto de você. Ele poderia rasgar sua garganta.

Draco desmoronou em sua cadeira.

— Eu imagino que ele me queira expulso, então. – ele suspirou – Adeus Hogwarts. Hoje você dará adeus ao mais bonito estudante que jamais adornou esses corredores santificados. Outros, você conheceu, mais brilhantes talvez, alguns, talvez, com uma nota melhor em Herbologia, mas nenhum com minha beleza estonteante e meu infalível senso fashion –

— MALFOY! – disse Dean – Você pode parar de dar a si mesmo elogios. Harry concordou em não pedir por sua expulsão se você fizer mais uma coisa.

Draco correu uma mão pelo seu cabelo endurecido pela tinta.

— O que?

— Você tem que polir toda a prata da sala comunal da Grifinória.

— Não com minha língua? – Draco perguntou, preocupado.

— Não, com um pano, seu imbecil. Como se nós quiséssemos dua saliva Sonserina em cima de tudo. – Dean virou os olhos. – Esteja lá às dez horas em ponto.

Draco encolheu os ombros.

— Certo. Tanto faz.

Draco apresentou-se ao retrato-porta da Grifinória exatamente na hora. Tendo se lavado e se livrado da tinta, seu cabelo estava úmido e cheirava fracamente a sabão e colônia. A Mulher Gorda sorriu alegremente para ele.

— Bem, você é bonito. – ela arrulhou.

— Eu sou Draco Malfoy. – Draco a informou arrogantemente. – Por favor, informe aos débeis mentais que habitam sua torre que eu estou aqui para completar suas vidas com cor e contentamento.

— Oooh, Draco Malfoy. – ela disse, batendo suas pálpebras. – Um de meus estudantes tem uma queda por você.

Draco estava nervoso.

— Só um?

Ela parecia desapontada.

— Então você sabe?

— Sim, sim, Hermione Granger. Trágico, verdade. Esperançosamente ela irá encontrar algo para distraí-la. Caridade pode fazer milagres.

A Mulher Gorda piscou para ele.

— Hermione? – ela ecoou. – Mas eu achei –

O retrato abriu-se, cortando-a num meio guincho. Hermione apareceu ali, as mãos em seus quadris, parecendo aturdida.

— Nós dissemos a você para chegar aqui às dez, não ficar conversando com o retrato por meia hora.

— Ciúme causa rugas prematuras. – Draco disse a ela de forma convencida.

Hermione parecia como se ela estivesse contando até dez, mas achando isso um número muito baixo.

— Entre aí, Malfoy, antes que eu o alimente com sua própria cabeça.

— Temperamento. – disse Draco, e seguiu através dela para dentro da sala comunal. Para sua surpresa, ela estava deserta. Ela era também tão detestável quanto ele sempre suspeitara que seria. Afrontantes tons de vermelho e dourado assaltaram sua visão. – Ai de mim – ele choramingou – estou cego.

— Que pena. – disse Hermione, sem o menor sentimento, e estendeu a ele um pano. – Comece a polir. – ela disse – rápido, rápido.

— Eu não entendo porque vocês se importam tanto com o estado da prataria na sua sala comunal de qualquer jeito. – Draco resmungou.

— Orgulho da Casa. – disse Hermione soberbamente, e desapareceu num conjunto de escadas, presumivelmente pára os dormitórios.

Draco a encarou por um momento, e então se preparou para o trabalho, polindo um candelabro de maneira superficial. Ele se sentia estranhamente desapontado, mas não estava certo do por quê. Ele imaginou se ele estava desenvolvendo sentimentos por Hermione. Isso parecia desesperadamente implausível, mas então por quê de outra maneira deveria ele sentir-se tão privado que o esperado grupo de Grifinórios não estivesse na sala comunal, esperando para ridicularizá-lo?

"_Talvez eu seja masoquista_", ele pensou. "_Talvez eu curta o tormento e humilhação e crescerei pagando estranhos para me espancar, como Avery Nott. Ainda que a maioria das pessoas provavelmente estarão desejosas em me espancar de graça_".

Antes que esse pensamento pudesse animá-lo, ele se distraiu com uma comoção vinda de topo da escadaria. Soava como um grupo de pessoas cochichando em voz alta contra uma outra voz que se elevará para protestar. Um momento depois, uma série de "thunks" foi audível, e Harry Potter estatelou-se no fim da escada, rolou pela sala comunal, chegando aos pés de Draco.

— Se aquela foi sua tentativa de emboscada, ela foi péssima. – disse Draco.

— Não foi. – disse Harry de mal-humor, sentando-se. – Rony me empurrou escada abaixo.

— Seus amigos não devem gostar muito de você. – Draco observou.

Harry se apoiou em suas mãos e olhou para Draco.

— Seus amigos nunca quiseram algo para você, só porque você quer muito isso, mesmo sendo completamente impossível?

— Eu não acho que eu já tenha querido algo impossível. – disse Draco.

Harry suspirou.

— Sorte sua.

— Ainda existem grandes pedaços de tinta no seu cabelo. – Draco apontou alegremente. – Se isso não sair, você terá que cortar com uma tesoura. Você terá _pedaços carecas_.

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha para ele.

— Eu posso pensar em uma coisa impossível que você quer. – ele disse. – Você quer me vencer no Quadribol.

Draco parou seu meio-polimento. Isso era verdade, ele supôs, ele tinha sempre querido vencer Harry no Quadribol, em pelo menos um jogo. Havia um tempo quando vencer um jogo contra a Grifinória era tudo o que ele podia pensar. Mas todos esses anos jogando contra Harry tinham eliminado isso dele. Não porque ele tinha aprendido a gostar de perder, mas porque Harry realmente era apenas tão bom que era um prazer assisti-lo jogar. O fã de Quadribol purista dentro de Draco não podia fazer nada a não ser sentar e aproveitar o privilégio de voar no mesmo campo que Harry Potter, mesmo que ao mesmo tempo o Sonserino dentro dele quisesse tomar o cérebro de Draco e estrangular Harry até a morte com suas próprias amídalas.

— Desculpe, Malfoy. – Harry soava subjugado. Draco o olhou e viu que Harry tinha se movido para o sofá; ele estava esparramado na extremidade, parecendo melancólico e apertando uma almofada com franjas nas voltas. – Essa foi uma coisa podre a se dizer.

Draco sentou-se pensativamente no braço do sofá. Ele ainda segurava o candelabro e o pano. Pequenas quantidades do cabelo macio e desarrumado de Harry faziam cócegas em seu antebraço desnudo.

— Dumbledore me disse algo realmente estranho quanto ele estava me ameaçando com a expulsão. – disse Draco. – Foi completamente um choque para mim.

— Hagrid e Snape estão muito apaixonados. – disse Harry rapidamente. – Não os julgue. **(N/T: É uma piada, né? Porque é grotesco!)**

Draco piscou.

— Ok, primeiro, eca, E segundo, não era isso que eu ia dizer.

— Oh – disse Harry. – Eu disse Snape e Hagrid? Eu quis dizer, um, Hape e Snagrid. Eles são do primeiro ano, você provavelmente não os conhece... **(N/T: AH, MEU DEUS! NÃO É PIADA++ Kill me! Stab my heart!)**

— Tanto faz, Potter. Eu não estou interessado na vida amorosa do nosso guarda-caça desproporcionalmente grande. Eu estava falando de você e eu.

Harry deixou a almofada que estava segurando cair.

— O-o quê?

— Ele disse que eu não era seu nemesis. – disse Draco. – E, sabe, eu sempre tive esse tipo de crença de que eu era. Mas talvez não. Talvez você tenha seguido em frente. – Draco suspirou – Eu terei de achar outra pessoa para atormentar.

Harry sentou tão rápido que ele quase caiu do sofá.

— Não! Atormente-me! Eu gosto disso!

— Você não deveria gostar disso, Potter. Eu deveria ser um espinho na sua vida!

— Eu não gosto! Quero dizer, você é! – Os olhos de Harry oblíquos por detrás de seus óculos. – Eu te odeio! Você faz cada dia meu um sofrimento! Eu desejo que você se afogue no lago!

— Você só está dizendo isso para ser legal.

— Eu não estou! – A voz de Harry se elevou de uma maneira abrupta e estúpida. – Eu realmente, realmente, realmente, realmente... Te odeio, Draco.

Draco pulou em agitação.

— Você me chamou de Draco! Eu disse a você que isso tinha acabado. Eu falhei em ser seu nemesis. – ele mordeu os lábios. – Você acha que o Weasley quer um arquiinimigo? Eu não estou bem certo se posso ter o mesmo tipo de ódio por ele, mas eu posso tentar.

Harry saltou do sofá.

— Por favor, não. – ele enterrou as mãos nos bolsos. – Você é um ótimo arquiinimigo, Malfoy. Ninguém mais poderia pensar nas mesmas coisas sádicas que você pensa. Quem mais teria a paciência de esperar uma aula de Poções inteira pelo meu projeto ficar quase pronto e jogar um Fogos Filibusteiros dentro dele? Quem mais poderia armar tantas fraudes elaboradas que me enrolavam em detenções por crimes que eu nunca tinha cometido? Pense nos pontos que você fez Grifinória perder! Pense nas noites sem sono que eu passei pensando em o quanto eu, er, te odeio! E mais, - Harry adicionou – você é maravilhoso, e loiro.

Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— O que isso tem haver com todo o resto?

— Possivelmente nada, - Harry admitiu. – O ponto é, eu te odeio. Por favor, não me deixe.

— Hmmm. Você tem um argumento convincente, Potter.

Draco foi interrompido em sua hesitação por um suspiro exasperado. Os dois garotos se viraram para ver Gina Weasley parada no último degrau da escada, suas mão nos quadris.

— Vocês podem descer. – ela chamou por cima do ombro. – Eles estão apenas _conversando_. – De alguma forma, ela fez parecer como se ela tivesse descoberto-os engajados em algum tipo de ato criminal. – Sinceramente – ela disse, olhando para Harry – você completamente não tem jeito.

— Nós não podemos ficar fora da sala comunal para sempre. – disse Rony de mal-humor, vindo e parando ao lado de sua irmã. Ele foi seguido por Hermione, Simas e Dean. – Pessoas precisam estudar, Harry.

— Eu não disse que você precisavam ficar fora! – Harry gritou. – _Você_ me empurrou escada abaixo!

— Porque _você_ não teria descido por vontade própria!

Draco se perguntou, não pela primeira vez, o que exatamente estava acontecendo. Talvez Harry devesse fazer algo horrendo com ele, mas tinha levado muito tempo para fazer. Isso faria sentido. Harry sempre parecia fazer o trabalho sujo para sua Casa, mas ele também era notoriamente piedoso, um fato que Draco tinha freqüentemente explorado a seu favor.

Ele largou seu pano.

— Eu acabei com a limpeza, de qualquer jeito. – ele disse – Eu vou indo.

Hermione apontou um dedo para ele.

— Não se mova.

— Ninguém _te_ perguntou nada. – Draco se virou para Harry – Tudo bem, eu limpei sua sala comunal. Você me perdoa?

Harry parecia infeliz.

— Claro, Malfoy, I, uh –

Hermione intrometeu-se na frente de Harry.

— Não! A regra não diz _três_ tarefas?

— _Que_ regra? – Draco perguntou, muito razoavemente, ele pensou. – Esse não é o maldito Torneio Tribruxo.

— Cala boca, Malfoy! – disse Dean Thomas.

— È isso aí. – disse Simas. – são sempre três tarefas nas histórias, não são?

— Três tarefas. – concordou Rony, que parecia estar pensando desesperadamente, nunca um ponto forte dos Grifinórios. – Amanhã, Malfoy, você tem que, um, você tem que –

— Você tem que beijar o Harry – disse Gina em voz alta – Na frente de todo mundo.

Harry ficou um esverdeado que combinava com seus olhos.

— Nããããããããoooo – ele gemeu – Gina! Cale a boca!

— Eu te disse que seus amigos não gostavam de você, Potter. – disse Draco de maneira altiva. Então ele entendeu. – Espera, você quer que eu o _beije_?

— Sim. – disse Gina, Simas, Rony, Hermione e Dean.

— Não, eles não querem. – Harry protestou rapidamente. – Eles disseram que você tem que me errar6. Você tem que me errar, er, na próxima vez que você tentar arremessar-se contra mim no campo de Quadribol e me tirar da minha vassoura.

Draco observou os grifinórios friamente.

— Eu vejo como é. – ele disse.

Eles todos pareciam assustados.

— Você vê? – disse Hermione – Isso é um pouco difícil de acreditar, você tem sido completamente obtuso sobre isso até agora.

— Eu vejo de fato. – disse Draco, ainda mais friamente. – Eu deveria saber mais do que esperar um jogo limpo de um bando de _grifinórios_. – Ele deu um olhar glacial a Harry, que parecia horririzado. – Eu imagino que vá vê-lo amanhã. – disse Draco.

— Está bem. – disse Harry fracamente. – Realmente, Malfoy, você não tem que –

— Oh, cale a boca, Harry. – disse Draco, sem pensar, e seguiu para fora da sala.

Draco andou arrogantemente para dentro da sala comunal da Sonserina. Crabbe e Goyle estavam esperando por ele nos sofás de couro. Goyle estava a meio caminho de uma cópia de "A La Recherche du Temps Perdu" no original em francês. Ele marcou a página e se sentou quando Draco entrou.

— Como foi limpar a sala comunal da Grifinória?

— Eu preciso fugir da escola. – disse Draco. – Os grifinórios decidiram me matar.

Crabbe levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Eu acho isso difícil de acreditar. – ele disse.

— Eles me impuseram outra tarefa. – disse Draco. – Eles querem que eu beije Potter, na frente de todo mundo. Claro, eu vi através desse ardil imediatamente. Eles vão fazer parecer que eu tentei atacá-lo com uma intenção homicida e então todos na escola se voltaram contra mim e rasgaram os meus lindos membros. Ou eles irão fazê-lo usar balsamo envenenados nos lábios. Ou...

— Ou ele só realmente gosta de você. – disse Goyle. – Deus, você é paranóico.

— Ou ele o que? – disse Draco.

— Harry Potter – disse Crabbe, com ênfase. – gosta de você.

— Todos sabem que ele gosta de você. – disse Goyle.

— Sem ofensas, Draco, mas você tem que ser um completo idiota para não notar. – disse Crabbe.

— Ele tem uma enorme queda por você. – Goyle elaborou.

— É épico. – disse Crabbe. – A escola inteira sabe.

Draco cambaleou.

— Como _vocês_ sabem?

— Pansy nos contou. – disse Goyle. – Em dezembro, quando ele perguntou a ela se ela achava que você iria ao Baile de Natal com ele.

— Por que vocês não _me disseram_?

— Nós achamos que você _soubesse_. – disse Crabbe.

— _Todo mundo_ sabe. – disse Goyle.

— Bem, EU NÃO SABIA. – disse Draco.

— Agora você sabe. – Crabbe disse calmamente.

Draco se sentou pesadamente no sofá entre Goyle e Crabbe.

— O que eu devo fazer?

— Bem, vamos ver, - disse Goyle – Harry Potter quer te beijar. Ele é lindo e rico e ótimo no Quadribol e você tem sido obcecado por ele desde que tinha onze.

— Eu diria para você deve fugir da escola. – disse Crabbe.

— Definitivamente. – disse Goyle e pegou seu livro.

— O que você está lendo, Goyle? – Draco exigiu com exasperação.

— Eu só gosto das figuras. – disse Goyle serenamente. – "_De profession a profession a profession, on se devine, et de vice a vice aussi..."_

Draco afundou no mal-humor.

Crabbe e Goyle não eram de nenhuma ajuda, Draco decidiu, tudo o que eles fizeram foi encará-lo piedosamente como se ele não fosse uma particularmente brilhante Fluttering Fern que tinha de algum modo aprendido a falar. Ele se sentou na beirada de sua cama e encarou o espelho sobre a cabeceira da cama e sentiu pena dele mesmo.

_Lindo e rico e ótimo no Quadribol. _Certamente de todas as pessoas da escola, aquilo melhor descrevia a ele mesmo, não Harry. Ele cedeu por um momento para admirar seu próprio reflexo. Como sempre, as curvas de suas maçãs do rosto estavam poeticamente na forma de sua estrutura óssea, seus lábios faziam biquinho, seu cabelo era artisticamente estiloso. Harry, na outra mão. Harry era uma bagunça, seu cabelo era desarrumado, seus óculos estavam sempre escorregando pelo nariz, ele vestia-se como se todo dia fosse dia de lavar roupa. Ele tinha longos cílios pretos como fuligem e uma boca beijável e um jeito modesto e tímido que era sexy porque ele não sabia que era sexy.

— Gah. – disse Draco, absolutamente chocado, e caiu da cama. Ele aterrissou no chão de pedra e ficou encarando o teto. _Você tem sido obcecado por ele desde que você tinha onze_, Goyle disse.

— Eu não tenho. – disse Draco alto. – Só porque ele é a primeira pessoa que eu sempre procuro quando eu entro na sala e eu passo todo momento livre pensando em maneiras de irritá-lo só porque então ele me dar alguma atenção e eu fico distraído encarando a mesa da Grifinória durante as refeições metade do tempo que eu esqueço de comer...

Draco esgotou-se melancolicamente, alheio do frio penetrando através do chão de pedra e atravessando sua pele.

— Maldição dos infernos. – ele murmurou – Eu gostaria que eu tivesse sabido que eu teria uma epifânia; eu teria me vestido para isso.

Estava frio e úmido debaixo do terceiro andar da escadaria e Draco estava começando a preocupar-se vigorosamente que abomináveis, viscosas coisas estavam acontecendo na sua pele. Na outra mão, ele não estava especialmente querendo sair debaixo da escadaria, também. Ajoelhado onde ele estava, ele tinha uma excelente vista das pernas de todos que desciam para a masmorra de Poções para a classe das três horas. Quando um par de pés familiares em tênis azuis passou, Draco esticou uma mão e agarrou o tornozelo de Harry.

— Psst – ele chiou – Potter. Aqui embaixo.

Harry se inclinou para baixo e olhou de esguelha para ele, os olhos verdes piscando atrás de seus óculos.

— Malfoy, o que você está fazendo debaixo das escadas?

Draco pensou em muitas possíveis explicações, e descartou todas elas como implausíveis.

— Apenas venha aqui para baixo. – ele mrumurou.

Com um olhar resignado, Harry ajoelhou e rastejou até o pequeno espaço onde Draco estava se escondendo.

— Isso é um tipo de jogo ou você finalmente enlouqueceu?

Draco apenas o encarou. Agora que Harry estava ali, ajoelhado e centímetros dele, parecendo paciente e infinitamente adorável com tinta ainda enfiada em seu cabelo e com uma macha de tinta no nariz, Draco pode pensar em nada que fosse para dizer. Certamente tinha de haver algo que eles pudessem conversar. Aulas? Quadribol?

— Então, qual você imagina serem as chances da União de Puddlemere essa temporada? – Draco perguntou casualmente.

— Oh – Harry disse corajosamente – Eu, uh, não pensei a respeito...

— Oh, corta essa. – disse Draco com desespero, e avançou e o beijou.

Foi surpreendentemente gentil. Harry começou e então ficou, e seus olhos se fecharam e ele avançou na direção de Draco e seus narizes se esbarraram. A boca de Harry era surpeendentemente macia e seu cabelo caiu no rosto de Draco e cheirava a sabão e terebintina7

Quando se separaram, Draco estava sorrindo maliciosamente. Harry, porém, parecia apenas qualquer coisa senão radiante.

— Tudo bem, Malfoy. – ele disse. – Você fez isso. Eu te perdoou. Você pode ir agora. Eu teria te perdoado de _qualquer maneira_. – ele adicionou – Só para você saber.

Draco, que tinha esquecido quase totalmente sobre este aspecto das coisas, mordeu seu lábio.

— Eu de fato sinto muito sobre a capa de seu pai. – ele disse. – Sinto, sinto muito. Foi uma coisa horrível a se fazer.

— Não foi na verdade. – disse Harry, com um sorriso fraco. – Você não destruiu a capa do meu pai, você destruiu o poncho de chuva da Hermione. Você apenas nunca tinha visto plástico antes. Você é um idiota. E de qualquer maneira, eu já disse que te perdoou. Você não será expulso, Malfoy. Além disso, - ele adicionou. – União de Puddlemere é péssimo.

Draco se sentiu confuso. As coisas não estavam indo de acordo com o plano.

— Hermione não está realmente apaixonada por mim, está? – ele disse, percebendo uma série de coisas de uma só vez.

Harry o encarou descrente.

— Eu estou indo agora. – ele disse. Eu não quero me atrasar para Poções.

— O que? Por que você está indo? – Draco disse. – Eu achei que você gostava de mim. Aqui estou, oferecendo meu corpo tipo Adonis, e você me rejeita. Seu comportamento é inexplicável.

Harry parecia horrorizado.

— Eu não gosto de você. – ele parou. – Que te disse isso?

— Aparentemente todo mundo sabe. – disse Draco de mal-humor. – Aparentemente você disse a todo mundo _exceto_ a mim.

— Eu não disse. – disse Harry.

— Sim, você disse. – Draco falou. – Você perguntou a Pansy Parkinson se eu iria ao Baile de Natal com você.

— Eu não perguntei. – disse Harry novamente. Então seus ombros caíram. – Ok, eu disse. Tudo bem, Malfoy, eu gosto de você. Eu não posso fazer nada! É horrível! Eu queria gostar de qualquer pessoa menos você. É inconveniente e irritante e estranhamente irônico, e eu sei perfeitamente bem que você nunca vai gostar de mim, então você pode por favor me deixar ir para Poções agora mesmo e nós podemos apenas fingir que tudo isso nunca aconteceu?

— Eu não disse que eu não gostava de você. – disse Draco.

Harry piscou.

— O que?

— Você pode voltar para Poções se quiser. – disse Draco. – Se você ficar, eu provavelmente o beijarei de novo.

— Er – Harry disse. – Algum motivo em particular?

De alguma forma, Draco percebeu, que ele subitamente se lançou para frente e agarrou os ombros de Harry, e de alguma forma, ele o estava beijando, e mais importante, Harry o estava beijando de volta. De alguma forma, eles estavam enrolados juntos, pernas e braços, e de alguma forma, a boca gentil de Harry se abriu debaixo da sua, e suas mãos estavam no cabelo de Harry, que era macio e desarrumado e levemente espetado de tinta e não havia outro lugar no mundo que ele gostaria de ter suas mãos, exceto talvez em outras partes de Harry **(N/T:... QUE PARTES? QUE PARTEEEEEEEEEEES? Alis imagina… Isso não é bom… Aliás, é bom sim… XD)**. Havia um zumbido em suas orelhas e um som como os de aplausos e pessoas comemorando. Ele se sentiu como se finalmente tivesse ganho uma partida contra a Grifinória porque de alguma forma, beijar Harry Potter era a coisa mais incrível que já o tinha acontecido. Era melhor até do que beijar seu próprio reflexo no espelho, o que Draco sabia porque ele tinha tentado em várias ocasiões. **(N/T: Esse é o Draco, narcisista até o último fio de cabelo loiro-platinado! XD)**

— Essa é o motivo. – disse Draco, sentando-se com uma expressão satisfeita.

— É um bom motivo. – disse Harry.

— Eu achei que fosse convincente. – respondeu Draco.

Eles sorriram um para o outro.

Algo ocorreu a Draco.

— Espera, não era para eu te beijar na frente de todo mundo?

— Você beijou. – harry disse

— O quê? – perguntou Draco.

— A escadaria se moveu. – disse Harry apontando. – Você não notou?

Draco olhou para cima e ao redor e notou que eles estavam sentados num local vazio do corredor, a escadaria tinha se realocado para o outro lado; os grifinórios estavam rindo e olhando orgulhosos, e Crabbe e Goyle estavam o observando com as sobrancelhas erguidas e expressões de superioridade.

Draco percebeu que ele ainda tinha um braço ao redor de Harry, mas ele não se importou porque parecia um bom lugar para se ter o braço.

— Eu não vejo para o que eles estão olhando de qualquer forma. – ele disse.

Harry riu, e se apoiou no ombro de Draco.

— Algo impossível. – ele disse.

Harry foi interrompido no meio da fala por Dean Thomas, que havia sentado nele **(N/T: Sou só eu, eu vocês também acham que o Dean tá sentando DEMAIS no Harry? O.o)**.

— Eu não acho que essas desculpas vão acabar com tudo, Malfoy. – disse Thomas, com algum contentamento – Eu acho que precisamos de um pouco mais.

Siiim! Acabou! Uff! Bem, deixe-me apresentar primeiramente. Sou **Alis Clow**, e essa é minha primeira tradução! \o/ Levou um pouquinho mais de tempo do que eu previra porque meu PC é xiliquento e deu pau no meu Babylon... E eu tive de formtar o HD UU... E tb pq o PC da Arwen deu pau, e ela não pode fazer a betagem... E depois, eu ainda tive que me acostumar com o pq tem caracteres que ele se recusa a mostrar e eu fiquei louca vendo minha formatação de texto indo pro brejo... Tudo contra... UU Para não dizer que eu estava lendo alguns mangás, e me distraí... ', mas finalmente saiu! Acreditem, eu sou um poço de alegria nesse exato momento. Me desculpem por qualquer falha, eu fiz essa tradução sozinha, o que complica um pouco as coisas e a Arwen que ia betar está com problemas no PC (eu já disse isso...), então até lá, essa fic fica sem betagem mesmo... ME DESCULPEM MEEEESMO EU SOU UMA PÉSSIMA TRADUTORA! Kill me! Please +Taca a cabeça na parede ao melhor estilo Dobby+

Mas eu tentei ao máximo manter o sentido original das palavras, ainda que de vez em quando, isso tenha se tornado um problema enooooorme... ¬¬ Espero que vocês tenham curtido essa fic, ela é bem pequena, mas é interessante E é da mestra-suprema **Cassandra Claire**, autora da triologia de fics **Draco Dormiens**,** Draco Sinister **e** Draco Veritas**. Se você não conhece, eu te intimo a fazer uma busca no **Google** agora por Draco Dormiens porque ela já foi totalmente traduzida. E Draco Sinister está meio traduzida, mas o projeto foi graças aos Deuses retomado. Eu fiz um mooonte de notas de rodapé p explicar termos que eu não sabia/não tinham tradução plausível. Eu espero que ajude, ok?

E se possível, eu quero **reviews**! É meu sonho desde criancinha ter **reviews** - rsssssssssssssssssss, essa foi muito apelona, mesmo!

Se essa fic ficar legal, talvez eu procure mais fics para traduzir...

**+Lado bom da Alis:** Isso é chantagem?

**+Lado mau da Alis:** SIIIIIM! Reviews mais traduções! Mwahahahahah!

**+Lado bom da Alis:** Você é tão esperta... agarra

**+Lada mau da Alis:** Eu sei! XD

Ok, chega de loucura! Vejo vocês por aí, quando eu talvez, um dia vá publicar minha fic de Artemis Fowl não conhece esse livro? Comprem e leiam, é ótimo, e não tem nada haver com Harry Potter.

**Kiss Kiss Ja nee**8 ;

* * *

Notas! \o/

1 "Nemesis" é o inimigo de ResidentEvil que você tem que mat... Oops, definição errada XD É aquela pessoa com a qual você tem uma rixa de vida, aqueeele inmigo eterno e tal. Eu poderia traduzir isso como arquiinimigo, mas essa palavra não tem a mesma força de "nemesis". "Nemesis" simboliza mais, pelo menos na minha concepção... E depois eu gosto da palavra XD

2 É, é eu sei, isso não faz o MENOR sentido. Mas o que ela quis dizer é que no momento em que Draco se desculpasse, Harry aceitaria facilmente...

3 Beijo de língua. Agora pensem NISSO no Snape...

4 O termo é "hobnailed boots" não tenho a MENOR idéia de que tipo de sapato isso é (até pensei que fossem aqueles sapatos para sapateado, mas eu realmente não tenho idéia... Acho que não é porque o termo se refere a "sapatos com pregos na sola para proteção" - foi a definição do supremo Babylon-Pro... ) Devem ser aquelas botinas de escaladas, sabem?

5 Explicando: Essex é uma região no sudeste da Inglaterra; nome de cidade em vários estados dos E.U.A. (como em Massachussetts, Maryland, Vermont). Foi um jogo de palavras.

6 Frase original "They said miss me..." (que siginifca errar o alvo, ou sentir falta de alguém) Mais um daqueles trocadilhos que não tem como eu traduzir pro português e quem me deixam deprimida e me sentindo a pior tradutora de todos os tempo...

7 Terebintina é um tipo de resina tirada de algumas árvores. É usado como solvente de tintas. +Alis-chan também é cultura! XD+

8 ULTIMA NOTA! Juro! "Ja nee" significa tchau em japonês! - Ja nee! XD


End file.
